Dia Tahu
by Lucifionne
Summary: Setidaknya... Sasuke tahu bahwa ia peduli padanya. Bahwa ialah yang menyayanginya. Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang ada disaat dia membutuhkannya. Sakura tahu itu.../Canon/abalness/oneshoot/ mau baca dan review? :D


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Dia Tahu  
**

_oleh Mila Mitsuhiko_**  
**

**Warning: Canon, OOC**_-mungkin_**  
**

**xXXx**

_Saran: sambil baca, gak da salahnya 'kan denger lagu **Azu-I Will** :)_**  
**

**.**

**.  
**

Terlihat dua anak remaja di sebuah lapangan luas dan gurunya-yang terlihat asyik membaca buku. Kedua anak tersebut sangat gelisah—mereka menunggui satu lagi temannya yang belum datang—berbeda dengan sang guru yang menikmati sekali setiap kata dan kalimat dari buku berwarna hijau di tangannya. Naruto dan Sakura—nama kedua anak tadi—mereka tidak tenang memikirkan Sasuke, yang sudah lebih dari sejam tadi belum sampai juga di tempat latihan bersama mereka tiap harinya—tanah lapang berumput dengan pohon-pohon besar menjulang.

Mereka belum melakukan apapun sedari tadi. Bisa saja 'kan tanpa Sasuke mereka memulai latihannya duluan? Tapi entah mengapa bagi mereka, berlatih bersama Sasuke rasanya lebih bersemangat. Mungkin karena Naruto yang ingin menunjukkan kekuatan jurus barunya pada Sasuke—yang selain dianggapnya teman, tapi juga dianggapnya sebagai _rival_ sejati. Dan Sakura… mungkin kehadiran Sasuke akan menambah semangat dan percaya dirinya tiga kali lipat. Apa lagi saat Uchiha bungsu itu memandangnya, jika diminta mengangkat batu besar pun, mungkin Sakura akan melakukannya. Ya, dia menyukai anak lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Ahhh, mana sih si Sasuke itu?" ucap Naruto dengan nada gusar. Lelaki berambut blonde itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang telah berantakan jadi makin berantakan, "kita telah menunggunya berjam-jam. Tumben sekali dia terlambat!"

"Kau benar Naruto," sahut Sakura, "padahal 'kan, yang biasanya terlambat itu guru Kakashi," sindir Sakura. Tapi sepertinya sang guru tak menggubrisnya—dia masih terhanyut dalam kegiatan membacanya.

"Kalau begini, kapan kita akan mulai latihan?" Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedari tadi terus mondar-mandir di depan Sakura.

Sakura mulai membayangkan sesuatu tidak baik yang mungkin terjadi pada Sasuke. _'Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sakit?'_

Sakura bangun dari duduknya. "Err… Naruto, guru Kakashi, aku akan menyusul Sasuke dulu!" ucapnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik-tubuh mungilnya telah berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang baru saja akan berkata 'aku ikut'.

**xXXx**

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Sakura sampai di rumah Sasuke-rumah mungil yang ditinggalinya sendirian setelah seluruh keluarganya tewas—yang menurut kabar, kakaknya sendirilah yang membunuhnya. Benar-benar kenangan kelam untuk seorang Sasuke.

Setelah mengatur nafas dan merapikan penampilannya—terutama rambut merah muda sebahunya yang berwarna pink, Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke. Dia berharap _Sasuke yang tengah terbaring lemas di kasur karena sakit _dalam angannya tak benar-benar terjadi. Dia harap itu hanya firasat buruk yang tak terbukti kebenarannya.

Tiga kali sudah Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya—tapi tak juga ada jawaban. Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Batinnya bertanya. Rasa tidak enak semakin menyelimuti hatinya disaat dia memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke berulang kali—tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Sepertinya aku masuk saja!"

Sakura berniat membuka pintu—tapi terkunci. "Ah sial! Mengapa dikunci?" Sakura menggerutu. Dia mulai memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari cara bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. "Aha! Lewat jendela saja!" ucapnya bersemangat. Sakura segera berlari ke sisi lain rumah Sasuke—berharap Sasuke tak mengunci jendela kamarnya. Dia tidak perduli jika akan ada seseorang yang mengiranya pencuri atau apapun... yang difikirkannya hanya Sasuke.

Sampailah Sakura di depan sebuah jendela kayu tanpa kaca, terlihat jendela kayu tersebut terbuka. Dan dengan tidak sabar Sakura memanjati jendela yang letaknya cukup tinggi itu. Akhirnya setelah susah payah Sakura berhasil meraih jendela itu dan dengan satu gerakan, dia telah berada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Kamar yang tidak begitu luas. Dengan warna biru yang begitu dominan. Dan tentu saja gambar kipas berwarna merah putih di dinding kamarnya-yang merupakan lambang dari klan Uchiha.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya di atas kasur Sasuke-berharap bayangannya tentang Sasuke dengan wajah pucat terbaring lemas di atas sana tak benar-benar terjadi. Dan untunglah, Sasuke tak ada di sana. Sakura bernafas lega.

Tapi... jika Sasuke tak di sana, di mana lelaki tampan itu?

Sakura bergerak lebih jauh memasuki ruangan pribadi Sasuke ini-dan alangkah terkejutnya gadis ini saat melihat Sasuke terkulai lemas di atas lantai kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan segera Sakura mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang sedang pingsan. Lalu dengan penuh usaha Sakura membopongnya dan membaringkan Sasuke di atas kasurnya.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat pucat. Tampak jelas dia sedang tidak sehat. Sakura meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke-dan merasakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuh Sasuke saat itu. Hal itu sukses membuatnya makin panik.

Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke dapur. Menuju ke arah lemari pendingin yang semoga saja berisi balok es-agar dia bisa mengompres kening Sasuke dengan air dingin. Tapi sayangnya, saat Sakura membuka pintu lemari pendingin tersebut... tak ada satupun balok es di sana, yang terlihat hanyalah sayur-sayuran hijau yang jumlahnya sedikit, dan beberapa buah tomat segar dengan warnanya yang mencolok. Air dinginpun tak ada.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "aku harus pergi membelinya." Gadis itu lalu berlari menuju pasar terdekat untuk membeli balok es. Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan tenaganya yang banyak berkurang.

**xXXx**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan Sakura telah berada di kamar Sasuke sambil mengompres kening lelaki yang tengah terlelap di atas kasurnya itu. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat tenang dimata Sakura. Sakura tersenyum memperhatikan wajah lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini. Lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang telah dikenalnya sejak dulu-namun dia sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya. Hanya mengenalnya dari jauh... dan tanpa dia sadari, perasaan suka timbul dihatinya. Dan semakin lama-suka itu berubah menjadi cinta. Tentu saja dia bersyukur pada takdirnya yang membuat mereka bisa berada dalam satu tim.

Dia bersyukur... karena kini Sasuke mengenalnya. Dia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dan Sakura bersyukur, bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Bisa berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Sasuke-tentu sebuah kesempatan langka yang diyakininya hanya terjadi pada gadis beruntung- dirinya.

Sasuke yang terlelap sedikit bergerak. Sakura terperanjat dari lamunannya. Dia berharap Sasuke terbangun dan melihat bahwa dirinyalah yang menemaninya. Bahwa dia peduli padanya.

Tapi tidak. Sasuke tidak terbangun. Hanya gerakan kecil yang dilakukan orang yang sedang tidur.

Lama Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke... matanya terasa memanas. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit menjalar dihatinya.

Kadang dia menyesal bisa jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Tapi kadang dia bahagia bisa mencintai seseorang yang sempurna bernama Sasuke.

Selama apapun dia menanti balasan rasa cinta dari Sasuke... dia masih belum yakin hari itu akan terjadi. Meski tiap hari dia datang dan membawakan Sasuke makanan... belum tentu Sasuke mau menerimanya. Sepeduli apapun Sakura padanya... belum tentu Sasuke akan peduli padanya. Sesering apapun Sakura tersenyum... belum tentu Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Dan sedalam apapun rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke... belum tentu Sasuke akan membalasnya... belum tentu.

Hanya saja, gadis ini tak akan menyerah.

Ya... Cinta itu membingungkan.

"Sasuke... kapan kau akan melihatku?" Gumam Sakura sambil membelai rambut hitam Sasuke. "Kapan kau akan membalas cintaku? Kapan kau akan peduli padaku... kapan... apakah itu akan terjadi? Apa benar akan terjadi, eh?" belaiannya sangat lembut, dia begitu menikmati saat-saat langka seperti ini.

"Enghh..." Sasuke melenguh dalam tidurnya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya pada telapak tangan Sasuke. Merasakan kehangatan di dalam sana. Hangat, nyaman... dia ingin terus begini. Mengenggam tangan itu membuatnya begitu bahagia. Dia semakin ingin Sasuke bisa menyadari perasaannya. Setidaknya... Sasuke mengizinkan dirinya untuk mencintainya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya... lalu balik menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Genggaman yang cukup kuat-namun tak menyakitkan. Sakura tak percaya apa yang dirasakannya dan dilihatnya. Apa Sasuke terbangun?

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura. Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggamannya-membalas genggaman Sasuke. Wajah manisnya tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat nyaman. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian... Sasuke," gumam Sakura "aku akan menunggumu..."

"Aku berharap... kau juga melakukan ini saat kau terbangun... saat kau tidak berada dalam mimpimu..."

**xXXx**

Keesokan Harinya.

Seperti biasanya. Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi telah berada di tempat dimana mereka biasa latihan. Mereka baru saja sampai lima menit lalu, dan terlihat Sasuke menyusul mereka. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Sakura bernafas lega saat tahu Sasuke telah membaik. Meskipun dia tahu... Sasuke tak akan mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang kemarin merawatnya.

"Oi Sasuke!" panggil Naruto, "kau kemarin kemana saja? Kami menunggumu!"

Sasuke bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya. "Aku tidak enak badan. Aku beristirahat di rumah," jawabnya. Sekilas matanya tertuju pada Sakura, tapi belum sempat Sakura balas menatapnya, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah burung kecil yang hinggap di atas tanah-sesaat kemudian kembali terbang ke angkasa. "Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sakura segera memandang ke arah lelaki yang memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke singkat. Sesingkat ketika matanya menatap iris hijau milik Sakura yang tampak membulat tak percaya.

"Mak-maksudmu-?"

"Aku tahu kau yang merawatku kemarin. Aku tahu kau yang menghangatkanku dengan menggenggam tanganku. Aku tahu kau yang pergi ke pasar untuk membelikanku balok es... aku tahu semuanya..."

"Tapi... bagaimana mungkin?" Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke penuh tanya. Terlihat Naruto dan Kakashi memperhatikan mereka tak mengerti.

"Karena... hanya kau yang peduli padaku," jawab Sasuke seraya bangun dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura yang mematung dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan. "Karena, kau yang akan cemas jika aku tidak datang latihan... kau yang pasti akan berusaha untuk mencariku duluan..." lelaki itu berhenti di depan Sakura yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Dan, mungkin hanya kau yang berani masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin..." lanjut Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat wajah putih Sakura memerah. Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya itu. Setidaknya... Sasuke tahu bahwa ia peduli padanya. Bahwa ialah yang menyayanginya. Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang ada disaat dia membutuhkannya.

Dan ia tahu, bahwa Sasuke menyadari; bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Terima kasih... untuk semua itu."

Dan gadis itu tersenyum manis di hadapan lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Hmm..." Sakura mengangguk, "dan kumohon, kau tidak melarangku untuk peduli padamu."

**xXXx**

**The End**

**xXXx**

**A/n:: **huooo, fic canon lagi nih. :) Ya saya tahu, saya kesulitan membuat fic canon... -_- tapi tidak ada salahnya kan saya mencoba. meski hasilnya tetap begini.

Terima kasih buat yang bersedia membaca. Jika ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun, bisa beri tahu saya-tapi tolong, gunakanlah kata yang sopan... tidak ada unsur sara. kita semua damai di FFn. ok! Dan... adakah yang mau mereview?

Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di fic-fic saya berikutnya-dan juga fic lain yang masih belum lunas -_-


End file.
